1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the technical area of movable freight bracing bulkheads for railcars. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for easily and quickly hoisting and hanging said bulkheads after they have become disengaged during vigorous use of the railcar. In addition, this invention relates to an apparatus for easily and quickly hoisting and hanging the trolley whereon said bulkhead is mounted, as said trolley also may become disengaged during vigorous, normal use of said railcar.
2. Background Art
Bulkhead assemblies are commonly used to brace freight in railcars. Typically, freight will be loaded into a portion of a railcar. To conserve space, this freight will be typically stacked to the ceiling of said railcar and held firmly in place by means of a movable bulkhead. Said bulkhead typically is mounted on metal tracks running longitudinally along said railcar near the roof. A wheeled trolley is typically fitted to move longitudinally along said tracks, from which said bulkhead is suspended.
During normal use of a railcar, numerous impulses are typically encountered. Not infrequently, such impulses will cause the freight bracing bulkhead to become disengaged from said trolley. Also, for even more severe impulses, it occasionally may happen that the trolley also becomes disengaged from the tracks. This causes a substantial maintenance problem. Both trolley and bulkhead are massive, requiring the use of a mechanical hoist to reposition and rehang them in the proper positions within the railcar. In addition, the confined nature of the railcar interior requires the use of a suitable small and portable hoist mechanism. Finally, said hoisting device must permit the trolley and the freight bracing bulkhead to be held stably in position, permitting maintenance workers to reposition, rehang and firmly resecure said trolley and said bulkhead. Typically, when said bulkheads and trolley are disengaged, a hole is made in the roof of the railcar, permitting a cable to be lowered into the railcar for raising the fallen bulkhead and trolley. This requires fairly long maintenance periods, damage to the railcar, and introduces certain safety risks associated with securing the hoisting cable and its cargo securely in the correct position while workers secure the bulkhead and trolley.
The present invention describes a hoisting apparatus, easily installed on the existing longitudinal trolley tracks of freight cars, permitting rapid and safe rehanging of fallen bulkheads and trolleys.
A primary objective of this invention is to provide a means for permitting workers rapidly to rehang, reposition and resecure fallen freight bracing bulkheads and trolleys.
Another objective of this invention is to increase the safety of the workers engaged in said refitting of fallen freight bracing bulkhead and trolley assembles.
Yet another objective of this invention is to permit the rehanging of fallen bulkheads and trolleys without placing a hole in the roof of the railcar.